Sokka's Road Trip
by tokkafan
Summary: Sokka is taking Toph on a road trip. They are all alone except for a few new people they meet along their journey. T for mild swearing.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I worte this story a few years ago in response to a prompt in my creative writing class. The challenge was to write an entire story with characters in a car which they could leave but the car had to keep running at all times. I hope you enjoy this.

I can't believe I agreed to this. Why would I agree to this? Sometimes my feelings for Sokka get me into things no one else could get me to do. So, now I'm stuck on a ten-day road trip to New York. Just us two, all alone. Shit. This can only end badly. So here we are driving down the highway, already in North Carolina.

"Hey Toph, isn't this going to be great?" Sokka exclaims. The excitement in his voice annoys me deeply, "I can't wait to see the Statue of Liberty, it's going to be great!"

"Oh yea, real great," I reply, waving my hand in front of my blind eyes. I can tell he heard the sarcasm, good.

"Heh heh. Yea..." he replies akwardly. I can practically hear the blush spreading on his cheeks, he always seems to forget.

"How do you forget?" I ask astonished. I mean really, how is that overlooked?

All of the sudden I feel the car turning and then coming to a stop.

"Why are we stopping?"

" 'Cause we need gas."

As he gets out of the car I notice he isn't turning off the car.

"Sokka?"

"Yea?"

"Why aren't you turning off the car?"

"Why should I? It's just a waste of time."

"I can give you one really good reason."

"Yea? What's that?"

"I'M STILL IN THE CAR!"

"Nothing's going to happen."

I consider warning him about the man approaching, I think he's a cop, but decide not to.

"Sir?" inquires the cop.

"Yes sir?" Sokka asks nervously. I can only imagine the beads of sweat forming on his forehead and brow.

"Your engine is running and yet, yer puttin' gas in it."

"Is there a problem with that officer?"

"Of course there's a problem with that. It's against the law!"

"Oh, sorry sir, it won't happen again" Sokka loses all of his dignity this very moment. He drops to his knees and begs, "Please don't take me to jail!" I think he might just cry.

"Alright, alright son. I'll let you off with a warning this time. I know how embarrassing it would be to get arrested in front of your girlfriend."

"She's nmph!" Sokka's voice is muffled by me clamping my hand over his mouth roughly.

"Thank you sir." I reply sweetly.

"Have a nice day kids."

"You too." I say smiling at him. As soon as he was out of earshot I turn to Sokka and yell, "What the hell were you thinking? Leaving the car running while you put gas in it! You beg me to come on this trip with you for weeks, I finally agree, and then you decide to risk blowing me up!"

"But the car didn't blow up and I knew it wouldn't."

"Oh yea? How? How did you know the car wouldn't blow up?"

"My instincts told me."

"Sokka, I swear, I'm going to kill you as soon as this trip is over!"

"Why are you waiting 'til the end of the trip?"

"Would you rather me kill you now?"

"No, I just have a natural curiosity."

"Because, if I kill you now I'd have to call my parents to come get me and you know how much I would hate to have to ride all the way home with my parents. But, if I wait 'til the end of the trip to kill you I'll already be back with my parents and you'll be of no use to me."

"Aw, c'mon Toph, you know you love me."

He says it jokingly, but the sad thing is that it's true. It's for that very reason that I hate it when he jokes about love. It's just not that funny.

Read and Review! If I get some positive comments I will post more!


	2. Suki

-A FEW HOURS LATER-

As I wake up from my nap I notice that the car isn't moving, yet it is still on. Then I notice Sokka isn't in the car and roll down my window. I hear his voice instantly.

"Yea, I grab a tree branch and do a few chin ups from time to time."

He's trying to sound cool again, he must be talking to a girl. I hear a light giggle that confirms my suspicions. Ugh, giggle, even the word makes me want to puke.

She's definitely Sokka's type, I can tell. She's girly and probably very pretty. I decide to pull a trick on Sokka, just for the fun of it. I lean over to the driver's seat and hit the steering wheel hard. The horn blasts loudly right on Sokka. I am instantly rewarded as I hear them both scream and Sokka's body collide with the ground.

"What the hell?" Sokka screams. He must have looked into the car because the next thing he asks is, "Toph? When did you wake up?"

"About a minute ago, what's it to you?"

"You could have been a little nicer announcing that you were awake, the whole park heard you!"

"What the hell are we doing in a park?"

"I wanted to stretch my legs and then I met Suki. Suki this is Toph. Toph this is Suki."

"Yea, it's nice to meet you." I say, my tone less than happy.

"You too." she replies very cheerfully.

"Sorry to ruin your fun, Meathead, but if we want to get to New York on time we better get going."

"Right, we need to stick to the schedule. You know, Suki, you could come with us if you want to."

This makes me grit my teeth. No way do I want her coming along on this road trip, she'd ruin everything.

"I'd love to," she says excitedly but she must see my death glare because she quickly adds,"but I can't."

"Oh,"Sokka says sadly,"are you sure?"

"Yea I'm really sorry but, here."

My anger flares back up as I hear her rip a piece of paper that, no doubt, has her number on it. I fight to restrain myself. There are far too many witnesses around, I'm sure of it.

Sokka slides in to the driver's seat, puts the car in drive, and leaves the park. I decide it will be a long ride and I should try to make some conversation.

"So, she seemed nice."

"Yea, she was, she was really, really nice."

"And peppy."

"You didn't like her, did you Toph?"

"What would give you that idea?"

"You must think I'm an idiot! I can hear the sarcasm in your voice."

I smirk as a witty comment comes to mind but decide to give him a straightforward answer for once. "Okay, I didn't like her. Why does it matter anyway? You've never cared before."

"That's not true, I've always cared."

"You didn't care with Yue, remember her? She was engaged and I told you that going out with her would be the death of you. Luckily, I was wrong. Though, she did die in that freak accident and her fiance still has it out for you. And you still think that going out with her was a good idea."

"Okay, okay, I get your point."

"Good."

"But why don't you like Suki?"

"Why should I? Tomorrow you'll have forgotten all about her and be upset when I don't like the new girl you find."

"That's not true Toph."

Yea, right.


End file.
